The Amulet
by TeenWitch1
Summary: Kagome just moved to America and she hates it. But what happens when she starts to have weird dreams? About Vampires! It’s now up to her and the young vampire Inuyasha to find the amulet that will seal his fate! AU and based on the movie “The Little Vampi
1. The Begnning

**The Amulet**

Summary: Kagome just moved to America and she hates it. But what happens when she starts to have weird dreams? About Vampires!?! It's now up to her and the young vampire Inuyasha to find the amulet that will seal his fate! A/U  
and based on the movie "The Little Vampire" RR

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Little Vampire

**Chapter 1 The Beginning –**

She was at a cliff, staring at the comet coming towards the full moon, the vampire clan surrounded her. She knew what was about to happen, she'd had this dream every night since she moved to America one week ago, but this time it wasn't a dream. It all started when she moved to the Cape with her Mother...  
**  
One Week Earlier, Monday Morning**

They'd finished moving in and were now eating breakfast.

"Mom?" Kagome asked, "I hate it here. Why did we have to move, anyway?"

"Because, dear, America is a wonderful place and you will learn to love it here. Just give it time," replied Mrs. Higurashi.

"Whatever," Kagome said, more to herself then to her Mother.

She then got up to go get ready for her first day of school.

'This is so stupid! I can't believe she made me move all the way across the world.' Thought Kagome as she walked to school. 'I'll probably never see my friends again! I'll have to start all over and—'

"OW" Kagome cried as her thoughts were interrupted and she fell to the ground by walking into a moving wall.

"Hey, watch it, you—Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," replied the wall as he helped her up.

"It's OK, I wasn't really paying attention."

"No really it's my fault. I'm Kouga Wolf by the way"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi"

"Kagome, that's a nice name," said Kouga as they walked in the direction of the school. "I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday"

"Well, that means you don't know your way around. I'll be glad to show you the town. How about tonight, say 7 o'clock?" asked Kouga

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

'What's this guy playing at? I just met him and he's already asking me out!?!' thought Kagome.

"Kagome? Hello Kagome?" asked Kouga as he waved his hand it front of Kagome's face.

"Wha? Oh yeah! Sorry about that, I must have zoned out." Said a startled Kagome.

"No problem. It happens to all the girls I ask out. What can I say? It must be my good looks that they just can't help but dream about." Replied a smooth talking Kouga.

'What the? This guy is totally two faced! Not to mention a complete jerk!' "Well, Kouga" Kagome made sure to say Kouga in a bitter voice. "I'm sorry, but I'm not like those other girls and no, I won't go out with you tonight. Now, if you excuse me I have to get to class." Saying this, Kagome stormed away leaving a very shock and amused Kouga.

"Good, I like them feisty." said Kouga as he also headed for class.

**That night at dinner**

"So, Kagome, how was your first day of school?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she served dinner.

'Your kidding right?' "It was OK," replied Kagome, not wanting to tell her mother the terrible day she had involving more date requests from Kouga, evil new math teacher, and a nasty school lunch. I guess that doesn't change no matter what school you go to. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful, my new boss is nice. He owns a huge estate and is going to pay twice as much as my last job did." Said her Mother, a little too happy for Kagome's liking.

"That's great. Well, I'm tired. It was a hard day, I think I'll go to bed early tonight." said Kagome as she cleaned off her plate and headed up to her room. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, dear. I knew you would just love it here." Called her Mother. 'Oh, yeah, I just love it here... Not! At least its all over and now I can get some peace.' Was Kagome's last thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.

"Where am I?" said Kagome as she looked around. She then noticed a group of people standing next to a cliff staring up at the moon. "What the?"

"Hey, you there!" She yelled as she ran down to them. "Hello? Can you hear me?" 'OK now I'm freaked out! Why isn't anyone answering me and what the heck are they looking at?' thought Kagome as she tried to see what the big deal was. It was now that saw the comet flying towards the moon, and the white haired boy holding a red amulet up to it.

"What are you doing? Is this some kind of cult or something?" asked Kagome. "Hello? Why won't you answer me?" She then looked at the girl closest to her, she had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing bright magenta eye shadow, and had the look of a warrior. She was holding the hand of a man to the other side of her. He had short black hair that was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he had violet eyes, and he wore a rosary on his right hand. She then did the only thing she could think of, and that was to grab the girl and shake her to get her attention. But when Kagome tried to grab the girl, her hand when straight through her!

"Did I just go through her?" yelled Kagome. She now started to panic; Kagome grabbed her own arm to make sure she was still there. "I feel OK, but then why did I go through that girl?" She then went up to look at the girl more closely, she seemed to be very pale and she had...fangs!

"What's going on? You can't be a- a Vampire! Ahhhhhh!" She screamed and started to run, but she didn't go far because she was then blinded by a bright red light.

"Huh? What the-"said Kagome as she woke up in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream!?"

Kagome groaned. "I hate this place!" she cried before going back to sleep.

**A/N—Soooooooooo? How was my first chapter? I know it was kind of short, but I never knew how hard it was to right a fic. It'll be worth it if you review hinthint well you know what to do. Well until we meet again JA NE!!!**


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2 New Friends—**

'Ok so far, so good. Just one more class to go.' Thought Kagome as she ran to ninth period history. She had gone all day without seeing Kouga and she wanted to keep it that way. Sure, she had to run to class and eat lunch in a closet, but it was worth it. The late bell rang just as Kagome stepped into the classroom.

"Hi, Kagome, pleasure seeing you here."

'Oh no, this can't be happening!' "Hello, Kouga" she said 'did he switch history classes or something? Just when I thought my day was going so good!'

"I didn't know you had this class," said Kouga obviously lying.

"Really? That's odd I didn't know you had this class, either!" she said in a mocking voice as she took her seat.

"Well, I just switched in" he said with a smile as he sat down next to her.

'This is going to be a long class.' Kagome thought as the teacher began to talk.

**45 minutes later**

"As you all probably know four nights from now, on Saturday, the Comet Forsey will fly in the direct path of the moon, this is something it hasn't done in thousands of years. Does anyone know what will happen then?" asked the teacher

Kagome who had been one of the few listening thought about what the teacher said 'A comet flying through the path of the moon? That sounds just like the dream I had.' Without knowing what she was doing Kagome slowly raised her hand.

"Ah, yes, Miss Higurashi do you know the answer?" the teacher asked

"Everything will be covered it a bright red light." Kagome answered calmly

"No, I'm sorry but that's not the answer I was looking for. Better luck next time." She said and gave Kagome a strange look, while everyone else whispered about her weird behavior.

'Great work, now everyone thinks you're crazy!' Kagome thought as the bell rang. 'I can't believe I said that. Now I'll never make friends.' With a sigh she slowly put her books away.

**That Night**

"Kagome, dear are you hungry? You went to bed without dinner. Are you feeling all right? Should I get a doctor?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi as she knocked on Kagome's bedroom door.

"No mom I'm fine, I just have a lot of homework." Replied Kagome.

"Well, if you say so, I'm leaving now and I won't be back 'till late."

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

"Didn't I tell you? Mr. Wolf is having a party and he asked me to come. He even got a small blimp set up in the front yard; I saw them set it up this morning. I have to go now or I'll be late. I'll see you in the morning. I love you, Goodnight."

"I love you too. Have fun." Said Kagome. 'I guess I get the whole house to myself' she thought.

**Meanwhile**

"Inuyasha, you can't leave!" Said a frightened man with violet eyes.

"And why not?" Said an impatient Inuyasha

"Because then you'll be leaving me here with Kikyo! How will Sango and I ever get any alone time?" He said as Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Keh." was all Inuyasha said before he turned into a bat and flew out the window. Miroku then turned around to find Sango and avoid Kikyo.

'Stupid, Miroku! I don't want to see Kikyo anymore then he does, that's why I'm leaving. I can't stand the way she follows me around like a lost puppy! So what if I use to date her! That was a hundred years ago!' thought Inuyasha as he searched for some fresh blood. Suddenly, out of nowhere Inuyasha was blinded by the strong lights of a truck that was following close behind him. This is what all vampires fear most, a vampire hunter.

He was right behind Inuyasha, but he was smarter then he looked so instead of taking the road, Inuyasha cut across a field in search for a place to hide. That is when he saw it, it was Kikyo but she was inside someone's house and dressed differently. She was also in the light, which would normally have killed her but she seemed fine. Inuyasha would have thought more of this if he wasn't being chased, but for now it was his only hope. So with all the strength he could he flew into the open window and transformed into his normal silver haired self, only to be blinded once again and forced to hide in the fireplace.

"Kikyo! Why isn't the light burning your skin and why are you dressed like that?" yelled Inuyasha from the safety of the fireplace.

Kagome was shocked. She was thinking of how stupid she acted in class and then the next thing she knew a bat, or what she thought was a bat, flew in her room, turned into a old man, ran into the fireplace and was now yelling at her! This was definitely the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her.

"Hello? Are you deaf and dumb now Kikyo?" yelled the old man.

Kagome looked closer at the 'old man' and saw that he really wasn't old, but probably around her age. He was definitely different then any boy she has ever seen. He had not white hair as she first thought but silver and his eyes were a brilliant shade of gold. To say the least he was very cute, if you looked past the pale skin, old clothes, the vampire teeth, and the fact that he keeps calling her Kikyo. Wait vampire teeth!?!

"Wh—Who are you?" Kagome asked

"What the? Kikyo you really are dumb. It's me!" He yelled

"I'm not Kikyo, and I'm not dumb." she yelled letting her anger get the better of her. "My name is Kagome! And I want to know what you are doing in my room?"

"What do you mean you're not Kikyo?" Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him. 'What 's Kikyo trying to pull? Wait a minute- Kikyo has brown eyes she has blue!' "You really aren't Kikyo are you?"

"No I'm not. I'm Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

"Keh, Fine." Said Inuyasha realizing his mistake "Shut the lights off wench, or are you trying to kill me!?!"

'This guy is a total jerk! Why should I shut the lights off? It's my room! He didn't even tell me his name! Hmmmm' "Not until you tell me your name," she said

"What? Oh, it's Inuyasha. Happy? Now turn off the lights!"

"OK, OK!" Kagome shut off the lights. "Now, what are you? Why are you in my room? And will you please get out of my fireplace!"

"Stupid wench, you ask too many questions!" he yelled

"You don't answer enough!"

"Keh." Was all he said as he got out of the fireplace and looked around. "OK, I'm a vampire and I was running from a vampire hunter. There! Happy!" Kagome would have answered, but she was too busy looking at what he was wearing. She couldn't help the feeling that she had seen him before.

Inuyasha noticed the strange look she was giving him. "Oi! What are you staring at?"

"Have we met?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You Look familiar."

"Listen, we haven't met, and it was a mistake that we even met tonight. Now I have to go and find some cow's blood, that chase took a lot out of me." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Why do you drink cow's blood? I thought vampires drank human blood?" she asked

"We use to drink human blood but then it became a problem, so we just stick to cows. Although I haven't had a good human in a long time, and you're looking pretty good." He said, trying to scare her.

It worked and Kagome, scared for her life, turned on the light causing Inuyasha to jump out the window. This would be ok if he wasn't as weak as he was.

"Oh my God, I think I killed him!" yelled Kagome as she looked out the window at Inuyasha who made a nice imprint on the front lawn. "Inuyasha, are you OK? I'll be right down."

Kagome ran through the house and into the yard to find a very pissed off Inuyasha.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me!?!" he yelled

"That's what you get for trying to scare me! Now look at you! You can barely stand up. Here, let me help." Kagome went to his side to support him and they slowly walked to the barn down the street. Inuyasha would have argued if he weren't so tired.

**At The Barn**

"It's about time." Said Inuyasha

"Well if you weren't so heavy it would be lot easier" Kagome said "Here, just get your blood so we can leave if my mom finds out I'm gone. I'll be grounded for a month!"

"That's not my problem, now is it? I didn't ask you to come!"

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!"

"Keh." he said before biting into the cow.

'GROSS!' "I'm going to wait outside." Said Kagome, obviously grossed out.

"Don't you want some?" Said Inuyasha with a smile

"No thanks, I prefer my hamburgers cooked," She said on her way out the door. Once she got outside she was blinded by intense light coming from a truck up the road. She couldn't see who was in the drivers seat but she had a gut feeling that it was the vampire hunter Inuyasha was talking about.

"..." Kagome stood there speechless as the vampire hunter drove towards her unwilling to stop. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the monstrous truck, but just before it could strike Kagome felt her body being pulled off the ground then pure weightlessness.

"Oi! Wench, you can open your eyes now" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed. She now saw that she was in Inuyasha arms and flying over the town. Inuyasha held her tighter.

"It's ok! I won't drop you." Inuyasha said. "And don't scream so loud! Are you trying to make me go deaf?" This just caused Kagome to pull closer to him. 'Stupid wench, why did she have to scream? I almost dropped her! I don't know why she's holding on so tight, it's not like I would let her go.' Suddenly sniffsniff 'Hey what's that smell? It's like lilacs or some other kind of flower... it's kind of nice'

"Inuyasha, are you sniffing me?" asked Kagome

"Wha? N-No" Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts. "Of course not! Why would I sniff a stupid wench like you!?!"

"Whatever, can you put me down, please?" said Kagome getting mad at Inuyasha's attitude towards her.

"Keh, Fine" He slowly set her down.

"A blimp?" she asked. "I thought you were going to put me down?"

"I did put you down"

"Yeah, on a blimp!? This isn't what I had in mind."

"Well you should have been more specific."

"My mom's at that party! What if she sees me?" she yelled

"Really, like your mom will believe that you're out of bed and on a blimp in the middle of the night." he said

"True, but why did you pick here of all places?"

"I don't know, but the view is amazing!"

He was right. Kagome looked up from Inuyasha to look at the view, you could see everything from the blimp. The town looked so peaceful and the stars shone beautifully in the night sky.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"We better go, it'll be sunrise soon" Said Inuyasha

"Yeah."

Inuyasha picked her up and flew her home.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" Said Kagome as she climbed in her bedroom window.

'Did she just thank me? She's the one that saved my life and she's thanking me?' thought Inuyasha.

"No problem. Well, I better go and you better get to bed. You mortals sleep at night, or did you forget?"

Kagome giggled, "No, I didn't forget. Are you going to be ok to fly home?" She asked

'Did she giggle? It was kind of cute—NO, I did not just think that!' Inuyasha was so busy thinking that he didn't see Kagome waving her hand in front of his face.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course I did. I'm not deaf, wench!"

"Well, are you going to stay or not?" she asked and looked him right in the eye

"Fine, but I'm only staying because it's almost sunrise and I won't have time to get home. So, where should I sleep?" He said looking back at her.

"How about the closet?"

"Sure, whatever" He said as he got in the closet.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she got into bed. 'Maybe this day wasn't so bad. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.' She thought while going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered too low for her to hear.

**A/N Did you like? Review and tell me. Sorry for another short chapter. Bye!!**


	3. The Dawning

**Chapter 3 The Dawning**

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Ok, OK, I'm up." Kagome shouted at her alarm. "Why am I so tired?" She looked over at her closet. "Oh, yeah." Kagome got out of bed and started looking for her uniform.

'Was it all a dream?' She headed for the closet. 'Wait! The light might kill him, he is a vampire. Well, a little peek won't hurt.' She thought, she reached for the doorknob when all of a sudden.

"Good morning, Kagome, I'm so glad you're up." Said her mother happily as she walked in her room. "Why do you look so tired and why aren't you ready for school?"

"I can't find my uniform," She said not wanting to lie to her mother.

"Well it's probably in the closet" Her mother said and started to open the door.

"NO!" Kagome dived in front of the closet door blocking her mother. "It's probably in the laundry room. Why don't you look there and I'll look in here."

Her mother looked at her for a moment. "OK, if you insist. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks!" She watched her mother leave before starting her search for her uniform. "Good thing I bought two of these things," She said as she went down to breakfast.

"Oh good you found it, where was it?" asked her mom.

"In the closet"

"See, you have to learn to listen to me. I am your mother"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom. How was your party last night?" Kagome said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was wonderful! I got to meet Mr. Wolf's son, Kouga. He's such a nice boy, you two should get together sometime. I heard he goes to your school." Said Mrs. Higurashi with a big smile. "It would be lovely to have some grandchildren"

Kagome turned red. "Mother! I can't stand Kouga! He is such a jerk."

'How could she even think that? I would never go out with Kouga let alone marry him. He's not even half the man Inuyasha is. I can't believe I just thought that!' Kagome, if possible turned an even darker shade of red. 'So what if Inuyasha's cute it would never work out, he's a vampire! He probably already has a girlfriend anyway.' Kagome thought as she left for school.

"Goodbye, honey!" Her mother yelled after her.

"Bye!"

**In History**

'I hate this class.' Kagome thought as she pretended to listen to Kouga talk about himself. It seemed to be his favorite subject. "That's great Kouga"

"Yeah, I know I am," He said with a smile. "So like I was saying, my father said I could have a party, and I want you to come. As my date, of course."

Kagome sighed. "Kouga, I told you I won't go out with you and I don't think my mother will let me-"

Kouga cut her off. "You don't have to worry about your mother. I already asked her and she was more than happy to let you go with me." He winked at her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight."

Kagome was too shocked to talk. 'I...I can't believe her! What I'm I going to do?' Kagome put her head on the desk. 'I guess I'm stuck. How bad can it be?'

The bell rang and everyone left. Kagome slowly walked home thinking of ways her life could get worse. Once she was home, she went straight to her room to do her homework and go to sleep.

**Dream**

"I have this same dream every night" She was at the cliff again, with the same people, and on the same night as the comet. "I don't know why I keep showing up here. It's not like I can do anything!"

She looked around for what seemed like the hundredth time. "But still, it seems so real. Ahhh! This dream is starting to get to me," She screamed starting to get annoyed.

"Wench, wake up!"

"Great now I'm hearing voices"

Inuyasha was getting mad. He had been trying to wake Kagome up for the past ten minutes and it wasn't working. "Get UP!" He yelled as he started to shake her.

"W-W-What's going on? Inuyasha is that you?" She sat up rubbing her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I have to ask you something." He said a little hesitant.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing his mood change.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he held up the picture of the amulet that was in her dream.

"I drew it during math class." She replied, confused.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, where did you see this?"

"Ohhh, I dream about it like every night and...WAIT! That's it!" She jumped out of bed to face Inuyasha. "I knew I've seen you before! You're the guy in my dreams!"

"What!?" Inuyasha said a little surprised. 'She dreams about me?'

"Not those kind of dreams, you pervert!"

"Then what kind of dreams are you talking about and what does it have to do with the amulet?"

"OK, well it all started when I first moved in..." Kagome told him the whole story and Inuyasha listened with interest. He seemed to want to know a lot about the amulet. "...And that's all there is to it. So why did you want to know anyway?"

"I have to go." Inuyasha got up to leave.

"Wait, you can't just leave! Why did you wake me up? I know you didn't do it to hear my life story, so spill!" She looked at him.

"I really have to go and ask someone about something" He was just about to jump out the window when Kagome spoke up.

"Will you come back?"

He looked her dead it the eye. "Yeah, I'll be back" He smiled and jumped. 'I will come back. I have to ask her more about the amulet. I mean, why else would I come back? To see her again, you idiot.' Said a voice in the back of his head. 'No its only for the amulet. Grrrr, Sango better know something.'

Inuyasha finally reached the cemetery where the other vampires and he lived. He entered the catacombs through what looked like a well, but was really a secret tunnel leading to their hiding place. Little did he know he was being watched the whole time.

"Oi! Inuyasha it's about time you showed up. Where were you all day? Kikyo was worried sick and she kept asking me questions. It was so annoying!" Yelled Miroku

"Miroku keep your shirt on will yeah!" said Inuyasha. "Where's Sango? I need to ask her something."

"How should I know? Once she heard you were gone she left me with Kikyo mumbling something about being left alone with a pervert."

"I wonder what made her say that," Said Inuyasha dryly.

"Inuyasha! Your home" Screamed a girl who closely resembled Kagome. "I knew you missed me! Come here and give your baby a hug" she then ran to Inuyasha with open arms.

Inuyasha stopped her before she got to close. "Kikyo I told you, you're not my baby. Now leave me alone, I have to go and talk to Sango."

After about a half hour of looking for her Inuyasha finally found Sango hiding deep within the catacombs. "Here you are I've been looking all over for you!" He yelled. "What are you doing all the way in here anyway?"

"Hiding from Miroku." She calmly replied.

"He's not that bad is he, I mean I was only gone a day. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Easy for you to say, he hasn't been groping you for the past five hundred years."

"Yeah, and that's a good thing."

"What do you want anyway? And why were you gone so long?" She asked.

"I was at this mortals house."

"God you've been hanging around Miroku to much." She said as she walked by him to return to her room.

"No, that's not what I meant! I had a run in with a vampire hunter and I needed a place to stay." He stepped in front of her to stop her from leaving. "Listen, I have to talk to you about the amulet of Attamon"

"The amulet? Don't be silly Inuyasha that amulet has been lost for three hundred years."

"I know, but what can you tell me about it?" He asked looking very serious.

Sango noticed this and decided to play along. "OK, the Amulet of Attamon was a piece of the Attamon Comet, you know the comet that's coming in three nights. Anyway, a powerful Miko transferred all her power into the stone and made it into an equally powerful amulet. It is said that when aligned with the comet it came from will grant the holder any wish they desire. Well, you know what happened three hundred years ago so I'll spare myself the trouble of telling you." This time Sango pushed Inuyasha out of the way and left the room, only to bump into Kikyo.

"Kikyo, what are you doing? Were you spying on Sango and me?" Asked Inuyasha, also coming out of the room.

"No baby, I was just taking a walk." She said with a smile.

"I told you I'm not your baby"

"No you said I wasn't your baby, that doesn't mean you're not mine." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Should I leave you two alone" Said Sango

"No, I was just leaving" He said pulling away from Kikyo's grasp. "I'm going to bed the sun will be rising soon."

**A/N— Wow only 5 pages! I'm so disappointed in myself. sigh Well, it could be worse, evil pink bunnies could take over the world. HA! Like that would happen. (Door brakes down and a group of pink bunnies surround the computer and TeenWitch) Then again I could be wrong... **

Oh, I wanted to give a shout out to my Best Friend Kara. See corrected all my grammar and held my at gun point to write this story. Thank You! Now, please stay away from my window, you're scaring my Mother.


	4. The Party

Disclaimer- Wow, I haven't put one of these in since the first chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or "The Little Vampire." So, there. Its not like anyone reads these things anyway. Well, except for you...  
**  
Chapter 4 The Party—**

Kagome woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. Feeling tired once again thanks to a certain vampire. "I'm going to kill him! He just had to wake me up in the middle of the night." She said, getting ready for school. "Then he just left!"

'But he did say he'd come back.' This giving her some hope she headed down for breakfast.

"Hello, dear," Greeted her Mother. "How did you sleep? You look awfully tired."

"I'm fine, really"

"I hope you'll be OK at Kouga's party- you wouldn't want to fall asleep."

'No, I completely forgot about Kouga's party!' She thought.

"Don't worry, I won't fall asleep." 'God knows what he would do to me if I did'

"I better get going; I don't want to be late for school." She yelled on her way out the door.

**Lunch**

'I really have to start bringing a lunch to school' Thought Kagome as she poked her "lunch" with a fork.

"Hello, my dear Kagome," Said Kouga, sitting down with her.

'And maybe some pepper spray...' "Hi Kouga"

"Why so down? Tonight's my party; you should be the happiest girl in the school."

"Did you ever think that might be the reason I'm so miserable?"

All Kouga did was laugh.

At this point Kagome was getting mad. Not only was she tired and being force into going to a party, but now Kouga was laughing at her! "What's so funny? I told you I didn't want to go to your stupid party! I'm only going, because you asked my mom so I couldn't say no."

Kouga stopped laughing. "Well, I just had to make sure my woman would be there."

Kagome stared at him, not believing what she just heard. "What did you say? Did you just call me 'your woman'?"

"Yeah." Said Kouga, as if nothing were wrong.

"What makes you think I want to be your woman!?!" She asked.

"That's a good one, but everyone knows that since you're my date that also makes you my woman."

Little did Kouga know that saying this, he not only pissed Kagome off, but pushed her over the edge. Without another word Kagome stood up and dumped her lunch tray over Kouga's head. She then turned around and headed for her next class, leaving Kouga covered in spaghetti.

'What's her problem? Oh, well, she can't stay mad forever, and tonight she's mine.' Kouga thought with a smirk, as he went to the bathroom to wash meat sauce out of his hair.  
**  
That Night at the Cemetery**

"Inuyasha, don't tell me you're going out again?" Asked a worried Sango.

"Yeah, so?"

"You can't, you'll blow our hiding place!"

"You just don't want to be left with Miroku."

"Fine, go, I'll be in the back." Sango left for her hiding place.

Inuyasha was about to leave when someone grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kikyo.

"None of your business," He said.

"Well, I think it is my business to know that you're going out to screw some mortal slut!"

"Don't you talk about her that way! I'm only going to ask her about the amulet, and besides, she's not like that, she's not like you." He yelled, looking her dead it the face.

"I am your girlfriend; you can't talk to me that way!"

"Kikyo, you are not my girlfriend! So, stop saying you are and leave me alone!"

"I thought you loved me, Inuyasha, but you were using me all along!" She cried, forcing fake tears. 'He can't resist me now, he hates it when a girl cries'

"I'm not falling for it Kikyo. After living with you for five hundred years I know all your little tricks!"

"You think I'll just sit back and let her take you from me?" Screamed Kikyo as she walked away, obviously mad that her plan did not work. 'So, he thinks he knows all of my tricks? He better think again, I will not have her ruin our beautiful relationship!'

"Keh, stupid slut"

Inuyasha transformed into a bat and flew out of the cemetery. He was still thinking of his fight with Kikyo when he arrived at Kagome's. He transformed into his human self and jumped in her open window.

"Inuyasha, you came back!" Said Kagome happily. Hoping that seeing Inuyasha would help get her mind off Kouga, who was coming to pick her up in a half hour. Smiling she got up to greet him.

"Keh, of course I came back, wench" Snapped Inuyasha. "How else could I ask you about the amulet?"

Kagome's smile slowly disappeared. "That's all you came back for?"

"Duh, you're my only link to the amulet!"

"I can't believe I actually thought you-" 'I'm such an idiot! He doesn't like me, he's only using me...'

"Actually thought I'd what? I mean why else would I come back?"

'Of course, why else would he come back? It's not like we were going out or something. But still, it hurts. I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong.'

"Yo, wench, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening." Kagome looked deeply into his golden eyes, to see if he even cared. A single tear made it down her face as she turned and ran, she wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was too shocked to move. 'What the? Was she crying? Grrrr. You baka, you made her cry!' He looked around the now empty room. 'I was too hard on her. Damn it! If Kikyo hadn't made me so mad none of this would have happened! She'll probably never talk to me again. Now I'll never find the amulet. You moron, you don't want her to talk to you for the stupid amulet. You just want her talk to you! Now go after her! ' Said the annoying voice that always seemed to be right. "Shut up! What do you know?" He yelled to no one in particular, he then got up to find Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was still running, she was about two blocks away. Praying that Inuyasha wasn't following her, she slowed down. She started to cross the street when a car suddenly speeded around the corner. It didn't look like it would stop but luckily for her it did just before she became one with the pavement. 

The driver stuck his head out. "Kagome? Is that you?"

'This is the last person I wanted to see right now' "Hello, Kouga." She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, it's me."

"Good I was just on my way to pick you up, but now I don't have to make the drive." He got out of the car and walked over to Kagome. "What exactly are you doing outside?"

"O-Out for a walk." 'Good thing he's too stupid to tell I was crying.'

"OK, whatever. Come on lets go, we don't want to be late." He said, leading her to the car and letting her in.

* * *

Inuyasha was flying over the town looking for Kagome. When he finally spotted her she was getting into a car with some guy. "Who's that? And why is Kagome getting in his car? I better follow them just in case." 

**Kouga's House  
**  
Kagome got out of the car and stared up at the house.

"It's nice, right?" Asked Kouga.

"Wow, I've seen it from the distance but it looks so much bigger up close."

"Yeah, it's OK. Come on I'll show you inside."

"I can't wait." Kagome said, still upset about the fight with Inuyasha.

"Well, this is it. The party's taking place it the living room, follow me." Said Kouga.

"Sure" She said.

Kouga lead her into the living room.

"Let me get my woman a drink." He said with a smirk.

"Sure, thanks." 'He's still calling me his woman! I should give him a piece of my mind! But, for some reason, I don't feel like yelling. I'm still hurt from what Inuyasha said what if—'

"Hear" Her thoughts were interrupted by none other then Kouga handing her a drink.

"Thanks" Kagome took a sip, only to spit it right back in the cup. "What is this?" She asked, trying to get the bitter taste out of the mouth.

"What? Its just beer," He said taking a sip from his own cup.

"Just beer? Just beer?! Kouga, you know as well as I do we're not old enough to drink!"

"Calm down and have some fun."

"I'm not drinking!" Yelled Kagome

"Fine, I'll go get you some juice or something," He said walking toward what Kagome guessed was the kitchen.

'Jerk, did he really think I would drink that?' Kagome said to herself.

"Here's your juice." Kouga handed her a cup.

"Thank You" Kagome slowly sipped her drink making sure there was no alcohol in it. Once she was sure, she drank the rest.

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah, well, it was a long walk," She said.

"Hey, I've got something to show you, come on."

"Whatever." Kagome got up only to fall back down. 'Why am I so dizzy all of a sudden?'

"You OK?" Asked Kouga, with a smirk.

'What is with that stupid smirk? He had the same one when he gave me that drink... Now that I think of it I don't think he ever stopped smirking.' Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine, just dizzy. So, what did you have to show me?"

"This way."

Kouga started to lead her away from the party. Kagome would have noticed if the room wasn't spinning around her.

"This is it." He said opening a door, showing her inside.

"Kouga, this is just your bedroom. What's so interesting about this?" Kagome asked holding her head to stop the wave of colors.

"Oh, nothing...yet"

That was last thing she heard before she fainted.

**A/N—I feel so evil! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I didn't know what to write. Don't worry I'm in the middle of the 5th chapter as you read. So, as soon as it's done I'll post. Promise.**


	5. The Hero

Sorry I haven't updated. I don't have a computer right now. I posted this story online from the school's computer and now that's school's out you can see my problem. I will finish this story. I even broke into a complete strangers house so I could use their computer. Looks around dark room Their sleeping so I'll have to be quiet...

Disclaimer: I really have to remember to add these things. Last time I forgot a bunch of men with suits came and took my sister away to perform horrible government tests on her. They said I wouldn't get her back until I told everyone the truth, I would let them keep her but I think my Mom is getting suspicious Sigh Hear goes... I do not now, or will I ever, own Inuyasha or The Little Vampire. Now, for the chapter you've been waiting for.

**WARNING **

Something happens in this chapter that may raise the rating. Don't worry its not NC-17 or anything. (Every one sighs in disappointment and three people sign off)

**Chapter 5 The Hero-**

Kagome hit the floor with a thud. "Good to see the drugs Ginta and Hakkaku gave me actually worked," said Kouga, as he looked down at the now unconscious girl. He locked his bedroom door and slowly lifted Kagome onto his bed. "Now its time for the fun part." Kouga slowly started to unbutton her blouse when Kagome started to stir.

"Wh-What happened?" Asked Kagome trying to sit up. A crash of thunder rolled in the distance and light rain started to hit the window.

'Damn! The drugs are starting to wear off. I must not have used enough.' Thought Kouga. "Shhh. It's OK Kagome, just go back to sleep," said Kouga, still trying to unbutton her blouse.

**Outside Kouga's House 10 Minutes Earlier**

Inuyasha had followed Kagome and Kouga to the house and watched as they entered. But now that they were inside, he couldn't see Kagome anymore. 'Damn, where did that stupid wrench go? And who was that guy she was with?' Inuyasha circled the house for what felt like the hundredth time.

'Maybe it was her boyfriend?' Whispered the voice in the back of Inuyasha's head.

'…' Inuyasha stopped circling and landed it a near by tree as it started to rain. 'What if it was?' "Wait! I don't care if that stupid wench does have a boyfriend. I only need her to tell me what she knows about the amulet and that's it!"

'Are you sure?' It asked. Inuyasha was positive that if the voice had a head, it would be smiling at him.

"Keh!" Was all Inuyasha said before he started circling the house again.

**Back Inside Kouga's Bedroom**

Kagome might have been drugged, but she wasn't stupid. "What are you doing!?" She screamed. "What did you do to me? Why am I on your bed?" Kagome tried to stand up, but when she did she felt the whole room spin around her.

"Too bad the drugs wore off... I was just about to have some fun," he said with a smirk.

"Have some fun? How dare you!" Kagome once again tried to stand, but this time it was Kouga who pushed her back down on the bed.

"Calm down and just relax. Its OK, I'll be gentle."

"Let me go, Kouga. This isn't funny!" She yelled.

The rain outside started to pick up and the thunder and lightning were becoming more frequent. Kouga looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm not laughing."

Kagome then forced her way passed Kouga and ran towards the door. He came right up behind her and pinned her there. "You just don't get it, do you? You're not leaving this room until I say so." He whispered in her ear. Kagome started to panic as Kouga grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to the bed. "Don't worry so much, you'll spoil the mood," he said, letting her go.

Little did he know how big of a mistake this was.

Kagome wasn't giving up without a fight. As soon as she felt Kouga's hand leave her waist Kagome grabbed the closest thing to her and hit Kouga over the head with it.

Sadly, the closest thing that Kagome grabbed happened to be the lamp and even though the blow was enough to knock Kouga off his feet, it also shattered the lamp, leaving Kagome and Kouga in total darkness. 'Oops. This is definitely not what I had in mind,' thought Kagome. 'I have to get out of here.' Kagome stumbled in the direction she thought was the door.

"Now, now Kagome. That wasn't a good idea," said Kouga, getting off the floor.

'He's right. I did give him the advantage. This is his room.' She started to feel along the wall, hoping to find the door.

"There's no where to go, Kagome."

'I found it!' Kagome quickly opened the door and ran. She only got a couple of feet before she hit another wall. 'Damn, this is the closet!'

Kagome turned to leave. A flash of lightning lit up the room and Kagome could see Kouga standing in front of her. There really was no where to go, so Kagome did the only thing left to do… scream.

Kouga lunged for Kagome when she started to scream, he covered her mouth with his hand and started to laugh. "Come on Kagome, don't be that way." He dragged Kagome back to the bed, regardless of all the thrashing Kagome was doing. "Screaming will get you nowhere; the music at the party is so loud, no one will hear you."

He then threw her on the bed and straddled her waist. "You can struggle all you want, but I'm a lot stronger then you." He whispered.

Kagome was now crying and she slowly stopped struggling. "Please let me go, Kouga." She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I don't thing so." He then ripped off what was left of Kagome's shirt and started to kiss her neck.

Kagome, in spite of what Kouga said, screamed. Tears flowed in two straight paths down her cheeks. Kouga, getting annoyed, stopped kissing her neck. "Will you please shut up?!" He then slapped Kagome across the face in effort to stop her screaming. Kagome did stop. She had never been slapped before; she was too shocked and scared to continue screaming.

Kouga had gone back to kissing her neck. Kagome turned her head to look out the window, tears still sliding down her face. Kagome stared out the window; she couldn't believe what she saw. It was Inuyasha…and he looked mad.

**Outside, 5 Minutes Earlier**

Inuyasha was still flying around the house and he was about to give up, when he heard someone scream. 'That sounded like Kagome!' He flew in the direction of the scream, and was slowly looking in all the windows. 'There're too many windows! Come on, Kagome give me one more clue...' Luck being on his side, he heard another scream, this one was a lot louder then the first.

Inuyasha looked in the window the scream was coming from, and was shocked at what he saw. It was Kagome screaming and the boy Inuyasha had seen her with was on top of her! Inuyasha watched at the boy got annoyed and sapped Kagome across the face then continued kissing her. Kagome turned her head and looked out the window, and he could see the tears in Kagome's eyes. Anger was swelling inside of him; he knew what he had to do.

Even with everything that had just happened, Kagome was glad to see Inuyasha. She was just about to yell for help, when Inuyasha jumped through the window, sending shards of glass all over the room. Kouga looked up and stared at Inuyasha. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled getting off Kagome. "What are you doing here; can't you see I'm busy?" Kouga was standing right in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked him right in the eye. "What the hell are you doing to my Kagome!?" He screamed, his eyes starting to glow red.

"Your Kagome? What do you mean, your Kagome?" Asked Kouga, not aware of the danger he was in. "She's my woman and I'll do what ever I want with-"

Kouga, however, couldn't finish. He was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing him by the neck and lifting him a clear foot of the ground. "Like I said, what are you doing to my Kagome?" He said to Kouga who was now struggling to breath.

He heard a small cry from the corner, he looked over and saw Kagome. She was now sitting on the floor next to the bed, she was crying even harder now and to Inuyasha's surprise, she looked scared of him.

Worried, Inuyasha threw Kouga across the room and walked over to Kagome. He walked slowly so he wouldn't scare her even more. "Kagome?" He asked in a low voice. "Are you OK?"

She looked up at him relief spreading across her face. "Inu-Inuyasha." She cried as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha blushed as Kagome hugged him and couldn't help but wrap his arms around her shivering frame. 'She safe. I can't even think of what might have happened to her if I didn't get hear in time.' He squeezed Kagome a little tighter. "It's OK, you're safe."

"What happened to Kouga?" She asked looking up at Inuyasha.

"He was knocked unconscious when he hit the wall." It was now Inuyasha realized that Kagome's shirt had been ripped clean off and if not for her bra she would have been completely exposed. Inuyasha blushed a deep red and tried not to stare at Kagome's chest.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Asked Kagome noticing Inuyasha's odd behavior.

"Well, um-" Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked into her innocent eyes. "Its your, um, shirt." 'Or, lack there of'

"What about my- ahhhhhh!" Kagome quickly covered her chest with a blush matching Inuyasha's.

"H-Here" Inuyasha handed her his shirt.

Kagome pulled the shirt over her head as fast as she could, blushing if possible even more then before, when she looked up at the now shirtless Inuyasha. 'Oh, wow. This has got to be both the worst and most embarrassing night of my life.' "T-Thanks"

"No problem. I'll take you home, you can ride on my back."

Kagome wordlessly got on Inuyasha's back and held on tight as he jumped out the window.

**Flying**

'Its your fault this happened. You shouldn't have yelled at her.'

Once again the little voice was starting to annoy Inuyasha. 'I saved her didn't I!'

'Its still your fault. You should apologize.'

'Maybe your right...'

"Kagome, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. Its just Kikyo got me so mad and-"

"Its OK. I understand."

'She's so forgiving, maybe she is more then a link.'

'Told you'

'Shut up!'

"Can I ask you something?"

Inuyasha could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Shoot."

"Is Kikyo your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha almost fell out of the air. "What! That bitch? Hell no!"

Kagome was a little shocked by his answer but wasn't satisfied. "Then who is she?"

"She is an annoying vampire bitch who won't get over me."

That was good enough for her, but now she had a different question. "There are other vampires around here?"

"Yep. I live with two others; Miroku and Sango. Then there's about a hundred more living God knows where."

"Cool! Can I meet them? They may be the other people in my dream."

Inuyasha landed on Kagome's bedroom floor. "Sure, OK. How, about tomorrow night?"

"OK." She said as she got off his back. They looked at each other for a little bit before Inuyasha turned to leave. "Thanks again, for every thing, Inuyasha. You're my hero." Realizing how lame she sounded Kagome looked away and started to blush.

"I'll always protect you Kagome."

Shocked Kagome looked up, but she was to late, Inuyasha was gone. She stuck her head out the window and looked up at the sky, a small smile spread across her face.

**A/N - I know it's short and I'm sorry. I'll get chapter six up as soon as I can. Hopefully, I'll be getting my computer back soon. That way I don't have to submit myself to anymore braking and entering. Its a lot harder then it looks, I almost killed myself climbing in the window and- **

Cough, cough

Looks up and sees owner with baseball bat

Oh, Hello. You're probably wondering what I'm doing in your house. ha-ha-ha. Well, its a funny story actually...

Grabs the disk out of the computer and runs like hell

Like I said I 'll update as soon as possible. Bye!

Dives out open window

Don't forget to review!


	6. The Story

A/N: It really has been a while hasn't it. I wouldn't be surprised if half of you stopped waiting and gave up, I know I almost did. Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the computer, that's mine.

**Chapter 6 The Story –**

Kagome awoke the next morning in a daze and with a few bruises on her arms, proving that what happened the night wasn't a nightmare.

'Guess I'll be wearing long sleeves today,' she thought as she started to dress. 'I wonder if I should tell my Mom what happened.' She shook her head. 'No, then I'll have to tell her about Inuyasha,' Kagome blushed as she thought about the silver haired vampire coming to her rescue.

"Kagome dear, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school," yelled he Mother, thankfully pulling her out of thoughts before she turned the color of a strawberry.

"Ok, Mom I'm coming," she yelled, grabbing her book bag and running downstairs.

**After School**

"Mom, I'm home," called Kagome.

"How was your day?"

"Ok." Kouga, who was still recovering from the night before, didn't bother showing up for school. 'He's probably didn't what everybody to see that he got beat up,' she thought smiling.

"Did you have fun last night?" Her smile immediately vanished. "It must have been fun; I didn't hear you come in last night," said her Mother with a mysterious grin on her face. "See, Kagome, I told you that you would like Kouga."

Kagome sighed. 'It's no use.'

"Yeah, it was a blast," she replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. "It was so much fun that I'm still tired, I'm just going to go to bed. Night."

"Night, dear," Kagome's Mother yelled at the retreating girl.

'Perfect now when Inuyasha comes to get me I won't have to worry about my Mom finding out I'm gone,' she as she sat down to get started on her homework. 'I can't wait to meet the other vampires. I wonder what they'll be like.'

**Five Hours Later**

"Oi, wench! Wake up," Inuyasha had just climbed in the window and once again found Kagome sleeping. 'Can't she stay up past eight o'clock?'

"Inuyasha! Oh, I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep," Kagome said yawning.

"Ya, think. Come on lets get going," Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Wait your shirt," getting off her bed Kagome started looking aroud her room.

"What?"

"Your shirt, the one you gave me last night after-" Kagome started to blush. "Um, here." she said handing it to the equally red vampire.

"R-Right," Inuyasha grabbed the shirt. "He didn't try anything today did he?" He asked the blush diapering from his face.

"N-No, Kouga didn't come to school today."

"Good. Now, let's get out of here," Inuyasha helped Kagome on his back and took flight.

"So where are we going exactly?" Kagome asked trying to get what just happened out of head.

"You'll see," said Inuyasha. He couldn't help but remember what happened when he told everybody he was bringing Kagome back with him.

_Inuyasha awoke to the sound of someone being slapped. _

"_Pervert," yelled a female voice._

"_Why Sango, whatever do you mean?" Miroku asked from his current position on the floor, a red hand print forming on his cheek._

"_You know damn well what I mean! You just groped me again, Miroku. That's the third time today" _

"_I just can't help myself when I'm around someone as lovely as you, Sango," getting to his feet Miroku grasped both of Sango's hands in his own. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me,"_

"…" _Sango blushed._

_Slowly and with great skill Miroku's hand gently reached around Sango and once again came in contact with her behind._

_SLAP _

"_Miroku"_

_BAM_

"_You"_

_CRASH_

"_Jerk" _

_THUD_

_Miroku was left of the floor as a fuming Sango walked briskly out of the room._

_Inuyasha yawned. "You better not try pulling any of that on Kagome, because if you do Sango won't be the only one beating you to a pulp," He said looking down on his perverted friend._

_Miroku jumped up. "Kagome's coming here? Why didn't you tell me earlier Inuyasha?"_

"_Huh, oh, it must have slipped my mind," Inuyasha looked away hoping Miroku couldn't tell he was lying. _

_Inuyasha had done nothing but think of Kagome since he got home, he just didn't want Miroku to know that, but as luck would have it Miroku wasn't as gullible as Inuyasha thought he was._

_Mrioku smiled. 'So, that's why he's been so quiet' _

"_It just slipped your mind, huh? Sure Inuyasha what ever you say. Have you told anyone else yet?" _

"_No, like I said I just remembered." _

"_Right. Right. Well, are you going to tell them or do you want me to. After all I don't want you to forget again." _

_Inuyasha growled knowing that he was caught. "I'll do it." _

"_Good I'll come with you."_

_Both Inuyasha and Miroku went to tell Sango, who couldn't wait to talk to Kagome about the amulet, Kikyo on the other hand._

"_What! That little bitch is coming here?" Yelled Kikyo as she paced back and forth. "Inuyasha how could you invite her into our home? She has no right to come here!"_

"_Look, Kikyo I'll invite whomever I want to and don't call her a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back._

"_It's probably a trap she only wanted to come so she could take you away from me!" _

"_Kagome wouldn't do something like that! Don't forget Kikyo she's not like you." _

_Kikyo stopped pacing and looked at Inuyasha, fake tears falling down her face. "Inuyahsa how could you say such hurtful things."_

"_I don't have time for this," said Inuyasha walking away. "I'll be back later." _

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

"Huh?"

"You kind of dazed there for a minute. Are you ok?"

Inuyasha was so busy thinking that he completely forgot about Kagome. Looking back and seeing the concern on her face he smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good because the last thing I need is for you to fly us into a tree or something," Kagome smiled.

"Keh. Just hold on we're almost there."

After a few more minutes Inuyasha set down in the cemetery and lead Kagome over to the well.

"Jump in."

Kagome looked down the well and stared into the dark abyss. "Are you sure?"

"Seeing as I live here. Pretty sure."

"Oh, right." She sat of the rim of the well her feet dangling below her and her heart pounding in her chest. 'This can't be safe.'

'What's taking her so long?' Thought Inuyasha.

'She's scared you idiot. Can't you here her heart beat?' The annoying voice asked.

Inuyasha focused on Kagome and realized he could hear it.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Realizing what he just said Inuyasha stared to blush. "I-I mean you look scared and I-"

"Yes."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and saw relief spread across her face, hiding his blush he rapped his arm around her waist and jumped into the well. When they reached the bottom Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "See, it wasn't that bad."

"I hate to break you two love birds up but aren't you going to introduce us?"

Inuyasha and Kagome started turning different shades of red when they turned to notice Sango and Miroku staring at them with identical smiles on their faces.

"Y-You're the people in my dream!" Kagome yelled trying to recover from the shock.

"Lady Kagome it is an honor to know that you dream about me. Let me introduce myself. I am Miroku," Miroku said while running across the room with inhuman speed and kissing the back of Kagome's hand. "I must say Inuyasha didn't tell us how beautiful you are. Tell me Kagome, will you bear-"

"Miroku!" Yelled Inuyasha and Sango as they smacked the vampire on the head.

"I warned you," growled Inuyasha.

"Sorry," grinned Miroku while rubbing the back of his head.

Sango turned to a confused Kagome. "I'm Sango. You'll have to watch out for Miroku he's a pervert."

"I resent that!"

"Inuyasha said you've had dreams about the Amulet of Attamon," continued Sango ignoring Miroku's protest.

"Is that what it's called?"

"Wh-what? Inuyasha haven't you told her anything!" Yelled Sango.

"Um, not really," Inuyasha said looking slightly scared at the angry female vampire in front of him.

"Come with me Kagome and I'll tell you the whole story." Sango lead Kagome into what looked like a living room. "Thousands of years ago when the Attamon comet was passing the moon a piece of the comet fell to earth and was found by a powerful miko. The miko transferred all her power into it and created the Amulet of Attamon. It is said that the amulet has the power to grant any wish when it is aliened with the comet. So, during the last passing of the Attamon comet we all gathered together to make are wish, but we were interrupted. The villagers of a near by town attacked us and the amulet was thrown into the sea. Sesshomaru, who was leader of the clan at the time, dived in after it. We haven't seen the amulet or Sesshomaru since." Sango finished her story and looked up at Kagome. "That's why we need to know what you know about the amulet."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything," said Kagome. "I just started having these weird dreams."

"That's ok Kagome," Sango sighed and started playing with the necklace around her neck. Kagome noticing the necklace spoke.

"What a beautiful necklace"

"Thank you but it's not really a necklace. This is how we're supposed to call upon the other vampires when we find the amulet."

'I wonder what it feels like,' she thought and as if being guided by something Kagome reached up and touched the necklace. Once she did she was shocked at what she saw.

A/N: What did you think? I know it's another cliff hanger but hopefully it won't take me so long to update this time. So, R+R and tell me what you think.


End file.
